Le Destin d'un Démon
by SpiralDementia
Summary: L'Avatar du Néant une nouvelle fois vaincu, Link et Zelda s'installent dans la forêt de Firone, près du Temple du sceau. Une rencontre inusitée changera le cours de leur existence à tout jamais... Link x Zelda et Ghirahim x Hylia
1. Chapitre I

_Bonjour à tous! _

_Voici ma toute première fic sur Skyward Sword de Legend of Zelda! C'est bizarre... Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de fic françaises sur le sujet. Je me suis donc dit qu'il était grand temps que j'en fasse une moi-même. ^^_

__Je tiens à vous avertir que l'histoire pourrait quelques fois ne pas suivre le canon du jeux. Par contre, je fais de gros efforts pour ne pas apporter de changements majeurs.__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre I<strong>_

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi lourd, aussi faible, aussi meurtri. Mon mal n'avait d'égale que ma haine sans fin, ma rancœur et mon dégoût grandissant pour celui qui m'avait infligé ces souffrances, pour celui qui avait gâché mon existence toute entière. En une infime fraction de mon interminable vie, mon monde s'était écroulé et avait laissé un trou béant au centre de ma poitrine. Mon maître n'était plus, je n'avais donc plus la moindre raison d'exister.

Mais pourquoi étais-je encore si vivant ? À vrai dire, _vivant_ n'était pas du tout l'expression juste. J'avais peine à respirer, mon souffle étant sifflant et saccadé. Sans même avoir tenté de bouger ne serait-ce que le bout de mes doigts, je savais que mon corps serait aussi contusionné et endolori que si l'on m'avait jeté du haut de Célesbourg. Mais ma douleur physique n'était rien comparée à celle qui me transperçait l'esprit, celle que je ressentais dans mes entrailles, broyées par le fiel qui bouillait dans mes veines. Je gémis sans ressentir la moindre gêne d'exposer ainsi mon terrible mal. De toute façon, qui aurait bien pu m'entendre ? J'étais de nouveau seul au monde.

L'odeur âcre qui succède à la pluie me piquait les narines. Une chose était certaine, j'étais revenu sur la terre ferme. À en juger par mon état pitoyable, j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à survivre si un Bokoblin avait pointé le bout de son groin. Je doutais pouvoir contrôler cette espèce, aussi médiocre soit-elle, dans l'état où je me trouvais. Il fallait que je bouge au plus vite, que je me mette à l'abri. De l'autre côté de mes paupières toujours closes, le monde s'assombrissait peu à peu. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à abaisser son voile obscur, emmenant avec elle une horde de charognards qui n'auraient aucun mal à me prendre pour un cadavre. Je serrai les dents et me mis à avancer péniblement, franchissant un mètre tous les dix minutes, peut-être moins. Cet insupportable, minuscule, odieux petit garnement paierait un jour pour ce qu'il m'avait fait subir.

- Si tu arrives à t'en sortir, bien entendu…, sifflai-je entre mes dents.

Pour la première fois, j'entrouvris les yeux. Comme je m'y attendais, j'étais de retour dans la forêt de Firone. À en juger par la flore qui se faisait de moins en moins touffue, je devais me trouver tout prêt du Temple du sceau. En levant les yeux, je l'aperçus entre les branches acérées des arbustes qui m'empêchaient depuis plusieurs minutes d'avancer.

Tout à coup, j'entendis des pas légers qui firent craqueler des feuilles mortes quelques mètres plus loin. Une créature fredonnait un air joyeux en gambadant d'un pas enfantin, insouciante par cette fraîche soirée d'automne. Une pointe d'espoir m'envahit et me fit frémir de bonheur. Ma revanche n'était peut-être pas aussi lointaine que je me l'étais imaginée. Je laissai échapper un grognement, tentant d'attirer son attention, sans résultats très concluants. Je refis quelques essais, sans plus de succès. Les pas s'éloignaient à présent. Je dus me rendre à l'évidence, c'en était fini de moi si l'on ne m'apportait aucune aide. Je grognai de plus belle, tant et si bien qu'un son, plus près d'un couinement de souris que d'un appel à l'aide, s'échappa de ma gorge endolorie. La créature s'arrêta brusquement, les sens en alerte. Je refis mon manège, mais cette fois, je pus formuler un faible : « Aidez-moi ». Les pas se rapprochèrent lentement du buisson épineux où je me trouvais et une main délicate en souleva avec précaution les branches. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à y croire…

- Ghi… Ghirahim ?

Je ne tentai même pas de répondre, encore sous le choc de cette mystérieuse et improbable rencontre. Les yeux céruléens de ce sauveur inattendu me fixaient avec épouvante, mais la confusion et la curiosité semblèrent peu à peu prendre le dessus.

- Mais... Vous devriez être mort...

Je sentis ma gorge se dénouer d'un coup.

- J'ai survécu pour une seule raison : donner une bonne leçon à cet imbécile en vert ! crachai-je avec hargne.

La jeune Déesse continuait de me fixer, une expression de grande frayeur toujours plaquée au visage, se demandant probablement comment un tel miracle avait bien pu se produire.

- Arrête de me reluquer comme ça ! C'est vraiment gênant à...

Les mots se perdirent dans une quinte de toux incontrôlable, qui mit feu à mon corps tout entier. La douleur était insupportable.

- Vous ne m'avez pas l'air dans la plus grande des formes, finit-elle par déglutir, la voix enrouée et tremblante.

- Très bonne observation ! C'est probablement à cause de ta grande perspicacité qu'on t'a nommé prêtresse.

Hylia préféra ne pas riposter, visiblement encore trop sous le choc pour réagir. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle se dérida enfin et se rapprocha timidement de moi. Son changement d'attitude me prit de court. Sans crier gare, elle me prit par la mâchoire et me tourna vivement la tête, ce qui fit protester mon corps endolori de plus bel. J'avais peut-être retrouvé la force de parler, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger. Je la laissai donc faire tout ce qu'elle voulait de moi. À ma plus grande surprise, elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et se mit à essuyer le sang toujours frais qui recouvrait mes blessures nouvellement ouvertes par mon périple aux travers des buissons épineux.

- Que fais-tu ? demandai-je d'un ton plus doux, mais d'où l'irritation continuait à percer.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée… couina-t-elle d'une voix submergée par la confusion.

Je cherchai des yeux son regard, mais elle était trop absorbée par la tâche pour le remarquer. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? N'étions-nous pas supposés être ennemis ? J'avais bel et bien essayé de la tuer, après tout.

- Mais pourquoi essaies-tu de m'aider ? paniquai-je à mon tour. J'ai bien failli t'envoyer tout droit dans l'autre Monde, non ? Est-ce que tu as perdu l'esprit ?

La Déesse arrêta d'un coup son mouvement, rivant son regard vers le sol. Elle mit un temps interminable avant de me répondre.

- Parce que quelque chose en moi me pousse à le faire... soupira-t-elle finalement, évasive.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, ça, Hylia...

Elle leva vivement la tête vers moi, les yeux tout d'un coup remplis d'une nouvelle confiance.

- Oui ! C'est à cause de ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Mais t'as fini de divaguer ? Pourrais-tu être encore plus claire ? rétorquai-je avec sarcasme, des poignards dans les yeux.

- C'est à cause d'Hylia ! Elle veut que je vous sauve, s'écria-t-elle en riant nerveusement.

Toute mon agressivité me quitta d'un coup. Je contemplai la Déesse pour la première fois. Bien qu'elle ait été un élément clé de mon plan pour faire revivre mon maître, je ne l'avais jamais vraiment regardée, ni même ne m'étais réellement intéressé à elle. Elle n'était qu'un outil dont je m'étais servi sans réaliser qu'elle était en fait un être de chair. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres et la détaillai de haut en bas de mon regard noir. Elle avait la stature frêle d'une gamine de douze ans, mais son regard, bien que doux et naïf, était rempli d'une très grande maturité. Ses cheveux soyeux se balançaient à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine, reflétant la lumière du couchant dans un chatoiement doré. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle lui ressemblait, à quel point elle me faisait penser à elle. Je mis ces pensées puériles de côté. À quoi bon se remémorer le passé ?

- Dans quel état je suis ? demandai-je finalement, tentant de me changer les idées.

Sans répondre à ma question, elle dirigea son mouchoir, à présent imbibé de sang, vers ma poitrine. Je grimaçai de douleur, la suppliant du regard de s'arrêter, ce qu'elle fit.

- Dans un état pitoyable...

- Je m'y attendais. C'est dommage que ton ami ait gâché un corps aussi parfait.

Malgré la gravité de la situation, la Déesse ne put s'empêcher de rire, un rire léger qui raviva en moi quelques bribes de mon passé. Je souris à mon tour, un sourire sans doute édenté. Elle replaça le mouchoir poisseux dans sa poche et se remit sur ses pieds.

- Je ne peux rester plus longtemps… Link doit s'en doute commencer à s'inquiéter.

En entendant le nom de mon ennemi juré, je fronçai les sourcils et détournai le regard. Elle hésita quelques instants avant de continuer.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'accepte de vous aider, après tout ce que vous m'avez fait ! Je me demande pourquoi Hylia veut tant que vous surviviez...

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur Hylia, répondis-je calmement.

Elle me lança un regard interrogateur, mais ne chercha pas à en savoir plus.

- Je t'apporterais de la nourriture et de quoi te soigner demain matin...

Elle posa timidement sa main sur mon épaule et planta son regard dans le mien.

- Ne t'avise surtout pas de bouger d'ici durant mon sommeil, compris ?

- En ce moment, je me sens prêt à courir un marathon ! répondis-je sarcastiquement.

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, puis elle disparut sans rajouter un mot. Ce soir-là, je m'endormis immédiatement, mon sommeil agité par des rêves où, Hylia et moi, nous donnions une raclée à cet abruti d'héros en vert.**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! C'est tout pour le premier chapitre! Laissez-moi une review s'il vous plaît !<em>

_À la prochaine ! _


	2. Chapitre II

_Bonjour ! _

_Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire vos commentaires ! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre II<strong>_

Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à me faire à l'idée que j'avais accepté d'aider Ghirahim. Après tout, c'était le démon qui avait maintes fois tenté de m'enlever et à cause duquel j'avais failli perdre la vie. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas achevé sur le champ ? Je me donnais des coups de pieds intérieurement.

- Quelle idiote je fais, murmurai-je en me glissant sous mes couvertures.

Dehors, la pluie s'était remise à tomber. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Ghirahim, grelottant de froid au beau milieu de la forêt. Je me surpris même à éprouver de la pitié pour cet homme, bien que sa seule vue m'ait toujours glacée le sang. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine, mais je tentai de m'endormir sans penser au démon. Alors que j'étais sur le point de m'assoupir, j'entendis des pas légers derrière ma porte. Quelqu'un frappa et je lançai un faible : « entrez. » La tête ébouriffée de Link m'apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Comme chaque fois que je le voyais, une vague de bonheur m'envahit.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr, répondis-je, la voix toujours enrouée par le sommeil.

Je me redressai en tentant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes cheveux, alors que Link s'approchait et prenait place auprès de moi. Je me sentis devenir rouge comme une tomate, et remerciai le ciel qu'il ne puisse pas voir la couleur de mon visage dans la pénombre. Depuis que nous avions emménagés ensemble dans la minuscule maison d'Impa, notre relation s'était tendue. Depuis un certain temps, Link m'intimidait étrangement. Il était devenu une personne tout à fait différente. Lorsque je l'avais finalement revu, après des mois de séparation, je l'avais trouvé grandi, plus mature et plus beau que jamais auparavant.

- Il fallait que je te parle, commença-t-il. Tu m'as paru plutôt préoccupée pendant le souper...

Je laissai échapper un petit rire nerveux, en me rappelant avec embarras mes nombreuses maladresses des dernières heures. J'avais commencé par me couper le doigt en épluchant les carottes. Paniquée par la vue de mon sang, je l'avais aussitôt plongé dans le chaudron d'eau bouillante que j'allais utiliser pour la soupe. J'avais vraiment la tête ailleurs depuis ma mystérieuse rencontre avec Ghirahim. Je baissai les yeux et me mordis la lèvre inférieure avec angoisse.

- Je sais que tout cela t'as surement paru bien étrange… Je m'excuse que tu te sois inquiété pour moi… Mais je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus...

Link me fixait à présent d'un regard amusé. Croyant que j'allais finalement craquer sous toute la pression des dernières heures, je lançai un « bonne nuit ! » strident et m'enroulai dans mes couvertures en faisant face au mur. Je sentais bien que je n'avais pas réussi à rassurer Link, mais c'était le mieux que je puisse faire dans mon état actuel. Link posa une main maladroite sur mon bras, ce qui me fit sursauter. Il l'enleva presque aussitôt, devinant sans doute que cela m'avait rendu mal à l'aise. Il se rapprocha tout de même légèrement de moi, prudent.

- Il n'y a pas que de ça dont je voulais te parler…, commença-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, mimant le sommeil, voulant mettre un terme à cette conversation.

- Zelda, regarde-moi, chuchota-t-il.

À contrecœur,je me retournai lentement et regardai la forme sombre qui s'élevait tout près de moi. Je pouvais voir briller ses yeux dans la pénombre qui envahissait ma chambre. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise à son tour.

- Zelda, je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment, mais je ne veux plus attendre. Il faut que je te le demande tout de suite…

Ma gorge se serra et j'avalai avec difficulté. Je savais exactement ce qui allait suivre. Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je portai ma main à ses lèvres et me redressai.

- Ne dis plus rien, Link…

Je fis glisser ma main jusque derrière son oreille et approchai mon visage du sien. ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. Nos nez se touchaient presque et je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau.

- Il faut que je m'assure de quelque chose, murmurai-je à son oreille.

Sans plus hésiter une seconde, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Nous échangeâmes un baiser qui me sembla durer de longues minutes. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux avec précaution et m'embrassa passionnément, envoyant des sentiments contradictoires dans tout mon corps. Link, mon meilleur ami, mon héros, était en train de m'embrasser, et je ne fus pas surprise de constater que ce baiser ne me laissait pas indifférente. Ses mains trouvèrent peu à peu leur chemin jusqu'à ma taille, et je m'écartai subitement.

- Link, je…

Il ne me laissa pas le temps d'achever ma phrase. Il me roula doucement sur le dos, s'allongeant presque totalement sur moi, continuant à m'embrasser avec une fougue que je ne lui connaissait pas. Je frissonnai de désir, mais quelque chose en moi me donnait l'étrange envie de le repousser. Ses baisers se firent plus insistants, ses mains plus baladeuses, je voulais m'abandonner complètement à lui, mais au lieu de cela, je le repoussai encore, cette fois un peu plus brutalement.

Il me regarda avec incrédulité, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi je réagissais ainsi. Je n'arrivais moi-même pas à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Cela faisait des années que j'avais des sentiments pour mon ami d'enfance, les gardant au plus profond de mon cœur, redoutant qu'il me rejette si je lui avouais mes sentiments. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je le repoussais ainsi, après des années d'attente. J'allais tenter de m'expliquer, mais il prit la parole avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit.

- Ce n'est rien, Zelda… Tout s'est passé si rapidement… Restons-en là pour ce soir.

Il posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule et me serra avec affection. Je lui rendis son étreinte, tout en sachant très bien que ce n'était pas parce que tout s'était passé trop rapidement que j'avais mis fin à ce baiser. Quelque chose me tracassait, mais je ne voulais pas me rendre à l'évidence. Ou plutôt, je n'arrivais pas à croire que ce fut pour une telle raison que j'avais repoussé l'amour de ma vie. Je cessai d'y penser, trop dégoûtée par moi-même. Ce soir-là, je m'assoupis dans les bras de Link, dormant d'un sommeil de plomb jusqu'au lendemain matin.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! Laissez-moi une review s'il vous plaît ! ^^<em>


	3. Chapitre III

_Merci encore pour vos reviews ! _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre III<em>**

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? pestai-je en essuyant du revers de la main l'eau de pluie qui s'était accrochée à mes cils.

Sans parler des mouches qui, probablement attirées par l'odeur de mon sang, s'étaient mises à tournoyer autour de ma tête comme si je n'étais qu'une pièce de viande. Je les chassai du mieux que je pus en essayant de ne pas ouvrir encore plus mes blessures. Je me demandais pour quelles raisons je n'avais pas retrouvé toutes mes forces. C'était très étrange. Je me sentais si faible. Auparavant, mes blessures, même les plus profondes, se refermaient au bout de quelques heures, voire quelques minutes. Pourquoi celles-ci s'entêtaient-elles à rester ouvertes ?

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? hurlai-je en chassant pour la millième fois une mouche, manquant de m'ouvrir complètement l'estomac.

Je mordis mes lèvres jusqu'au sang. La douleur était si insupportable que je crus ne jamais pouvoir la chasser. Pourquoi ne guérissais-je pas ? Tout d'un coup, une pensée abominable me vint à l'esprit. Je fixai mes mains avec appréhension, manquant de pousser un cri de désespoir. La peau de mes bras, autrefois noire comme du charbon, dure comme les écailles d'un dragon, avait retrouvée une teinte claire, humaine. Par contre, au lieu d'être aussi pâle que le reste de mon corps, elle avait une teinte plus foncée, une nuance très familière, bien que je ne l'aie pas vue depuis plusieurs millénaires.

Je commençai à respirer de plus en plus difficilement, comme pris de panique. Je remarquai finalement la mystérieuse sensation qui me criblait l'estomac depuis plusieurs heures à présent. J'avais cru qu'elle venait elle aussi de mes blessures, mais grâce à ma récente découverte, je sus que ce n'était pas le cas. En fait, je mourais de faim, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps que j'en eus des hauts le cœur. Et cette sensation inconfortable au fond de ma gorge, serait-ce la soif ? Non pas la soif de sang, mais plutôt celle d'eau potable, nécessaire à toutes créatures de chair.

Non…, murmurai-je si bas que je ne m'entendis point moi-même.

Même mon ouïe faisait des siennes à présent. Je portai une main à mes oreilles, mais arrêtai mon mouvement au contact de mon oreille gauche. Autrefois plus courte, elle avait repris une forme allongée, comme si on ne l'avait encore jamais arrachée. Je remarquai également que mes cheveux ne recouvraient plus totalement mon visage. Ils étaient légèrement plus courts et se dressaient en épis drus sur ma tête, comme ils le faisaient jadis. Sans même les avoir vus, je devinais qu'ils avaient retrouvé une couleur plus foncée, cuivrée, banale. Je voulu m'enfuir, quitter ce monde à tout prix. Pourquoi une chose si abominable m'arrivait-elle ?

Je t'entai de me téléporter, retenant mon souffle. À mon plus grand soulagement, mes efforts furent couronnés de succès. Bien que ma téléportation ne fût pas précise, probablement à cause de mon état de grande faiblesse, je fus rassuré de constater que mes pouvoirs n'avaient pas été estompés par mon changement de nature. Je soupirai avec soulagement, fermant mes yeux qui semblaient s'ouvrir pour la première fois depuis d'interminables années. Une douleur sourde se propageait sous mes rétines. Soit mes yeux n'étaient pas encore habitués à la lumière du jour, ou bien je la remarquais vraiment pour la première fois. Même le vent sur ma peau me fit frissonner. Je redécouvrais avec curiosité le froid mordant des jours d'automne qui précèdent de peu l'hiver. Je constatai également que ma langue, autrefois étirable à volonté, avait repris une taille normale et ne s'allongeait plus selon mon bon vouloir. Cette dernière découverte me laissa de froid.

- Je dois dire que ça me faisait un peu peur à moi aussi…

- Ghirahim ? Est-ce vraiment vous ?

Je sursautai, ce qui provoqua de violents élancements au niveau de ma poitrine. Sans mes anciens sens, je n'avais pas entendu, ni même ressentis la présence de la Déesse à quelques pas seulement de moi. Je tournai lentement la tête et croisai le regard effaré d'Hylia. Elle me détailla de la tête au pied, visiblement terrifiée par ma nouvelle apparence. Cela me parut plutôt étrange, puisque selon ce dont je me rappelais, cette dernière était beaucoup plus agréable au regard des humains que mon allure de démon. Je lui servis mon sourire le plus sadique, ce qui acheva de la terroriser. Elle laissa tomber le grand sac qu'elle transportait et s'agenouilla dans l'herbe humide.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? me demanda-t-elle, une main sur le cœur, comme pour l'empêcher de sortir de sa poitrine.

Je préférai ne pas répondre, probablement parce que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui m'arrivais moi-même. Je la laissai retrouver ses esprits quelques moments, avant de reprendre la parole :

- Ne fais pas cette tête-là, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, dis-je d'une voix doucereuse.

Peu à peu, ses joues reprirent leur couleur rosée et elle se mit à farfouiller dans son immense sac. Après quelques secondes de recherche, elle en sortit une miche de pain et quelques fruits qu'elle me tendit avec prudence, comme si j'étais un chien enragé.

- Je ne vais pas te mordre ! Détends-toi, lui lançai-je en la dévorant des yeux, ce qui ne fit que la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

Je pris la miche de pain et la portai à ma bouche. Le goût fit ressurgir quelques lointains souvenirs, mais me laissa tout de même impartial. Ce fut une toute autre histoire lorsque je mordis à pleines dents dans une fraise. Mes papilles gustatives, ayant si longtemps été laissées dans l'oubli, faisaient à présent la fête. Je m'empressai d'en prendre une deuxième, puis une troisième, sous le regard étonné d'Hylia, Une fois repu, elle m'offrit une petite gourde que je portai à mes lèvres, sachant déjà ce qu'elle renfermait. La sensation de l'eau sur ma langue et dans ma gorge asséchée était une véritable extase. Jamais je n'avais ressentis un tel contentement que lorsque ce liquide divin avait franchit mes lèvres. Je lui remis la gourde, me sentant tout à fait revigoré.

- Je vous amène chez-moi. Je ne pense pas être capable de vous cacher à Link plus longtemps. J'ai l'impression qu'il se doute déjà de quelque chose...

Je fulminais de tout mon corps, dégoûté à l'idée de devoir revoir le sale gamin qui m'avait donné cette forme hideuse, cette forme humaine qui me répugnait tant. Hylia me tendit la main avec prudence. Je la pris dans la mienne sans hésiter, heureux de voir que je provoquais encore une peur irréfutable en elle. Une fois debout, je dus m'appuyer sur elle pour ne pas perdre pied. Son corps se raidit comme une planche, je sentis le pouls de son poignet s'accélérer sous mes doigts.

- Je ne te ferai aucun mal, ô Déesse Hylia, lui susurrai-je à l'oreille.

Elle se tourna brusquement vers moi, ce qui me fit basculer vers le sol. La douleur se propagea de nouveau dans tout mon être et me fit grimacer.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Vous me glacez le sang !

- Merci !

Elle me lança un regard réprobateur, et je dus avoir recours à une force mentale extraordinaire pour ne pas éclater de rire. Je savais que si je tenais à la vie dans ce nouveau corps, si inférieur au précédent, j'avais besoin des soins de la Déesse. Elle m'aida une nouvelle fois à me remettre sur mes pieds, et ne se crispa pas à mon contact cette fois. En fait, elle semblait avoir repris un semblant d'assurance, ne frissonnant presque plus lorsqu'elle me regardait où lorsque je devais m'appuyer plus fortement sur elle pour ne pas tomber.

Marcher jusqu'au Temple du sceau fut une tâche très ardue. Nous y arrivâmes après une quinzaine de minutes, le trajet entrecoupé par de nombreuses pauses. Nous formions un drôle de duo. Il est vrai qu'on ne voyait pas tous les jours sur la Terre ferme une Déesse aux cheveux dorés, toute chétive, aux côtés d'un ancien démon, les vêtements déchiquetés, dépassant sa compagne de plus d'une tête.

Alors que nous nous apprêtions à entrer dans le temple, j'aperçus une silhouette familière au loin. Je le reconnus au premier regard, mais lui n'eut pas cette chance. Je lui souris comme à un vieil ami, alors que la main d'Hylia se serrait autour de mon bras. Elle semblait prise d'une telle panique que ce fut moi qui dus la soutenir pendant un moment. Link approchait à grands pas, une main gantée fermement ancrée sur la garde de son épée.

* * *

><p><em>À la place de Link, je serais furieuse de voir réapparaître Ghirahim ! <em>

_Laissez-moi une review s'il-vous-plaît ! :)_

_À la prochaine !_


	4. Chapitre IV

****_Merci encore pour vos reviews ! C'est très apprécié !_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre IV<em>**

Je savais que quelque chose du genre allait se produire. Mais comme d'habitude, j'avais pris une décision tout à fait stupide. Link allait m'en vouloir pour toujours à présent. Si au moins je pouvais lui expliquer pourquoi j'avais agi ainsi ! Tout mon être voulait en finir avec le démon, l'envoyer hors de ce monde à tout jamais, mais une petite parcelle de mon esprit me criait de le sauver, de le garder en vie. La Déesse Hylia ne m'avait prêté qu'une petite partie de ses souvenirs, seulement ce qui était nécessaire. Pourtant, elle continuait d'agir sur moi, m'obligeant à me plier à ses exigences. J'en devenais folle de rage, mais je ne voulais pas lui désobéir, ou plutôt, je ne pouvais pas m'opposer à ses désirs, qui devenaient peu à peu les miens. J'arrêtai de résister et m'avançai vers Link, laissant Ghirahim derrière moi. Ce dernier avait de la difficulté à tenir debout sans mon support, mais se refusait probablement de montrer sa faiblesse devant son ennemi.

- Link ! Arrête-toi s'il te plaît !

À ma demande, il s'immobilisa, mais garda tout de même une main fermement ancrée sur son épée, prêt à la brandir au moindre mouvement de Ghirahim.

- Qui est-ce ? s'enquit-il.

Je ne répondis pas, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. J'avais oublié que Ghirahim était à présent méconnaissable. Il avait subi de grandes transformations physiques et ne ressemblait plus du tout à un démon. On aurait même pu croire qu'il était normal, malgré ses vêtements déchirés et sa coupe de cheveux étrange, comme s'il venait d'une autre époque. Tout ce qui restait de son ancienne apparence était les traits de son visage, bien qu'ils ne soient plus aussi pâles ni aussi inquiétants.

Une idée me vint soudain à l'esprit, si folle et désaxée que j'avais peine à croire que Link puisse en gober un seul mot. Je tentai tout de même le coup, manquant de m'étouffer sous le poids du mensonge que je m'apprêtais à lui servir.

- C'est… un ami à moi ! Je l'ai rencontré par hasard dans la forêt…, croassai-je en tapotant le dos de Ghirahim avec une vigueur qui ne me ressemblait pas, manquant de le briser en deux.

Link regardait à présent l'homme avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, comme s'il s'était miraculeusement transformé en mammouth laineux pendant que j'avais le dos tourné. Je devinais que Ghirahim était probablement aussi surpris que lui. Je continuai mon histoire, à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.

- Il s'apprêtait à retourner à Célesbourg pour voir… euh… Hergo! Ce bon vieux Hergo ! m'écriai-je, moi-même surprise par ma soudaine inspiration. En fait, ils sont des cousins éloignés... très éloignés. C'est pourquoi ils vivent très loin l'un de l'autre…

Je repris mon souffle quelques instants, sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

- Et puis, voilà… Il est tombé de son Célestrier et s'est retrouvé au beau milieu de la forêt ! Je ne pouvais quand même pas le laisser là-bas tout seul, n'est-ce pas ?

Nouveau silence, si lourd qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Link sortit finalement de sa transe et reprit la parole. Sa voix était crispée, comme s'il ne savait pas comment réagir après des révélations aussi abracadabrantes.

- D'accord… Et c'est quoi son nom ?

- Son nom ? Je… en fait… c'est que…, commençai-je avec hésitation, n'ayant pas du tout pensé à ce petit détail.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à le baptiser de nouveau, Ghirahim sembla finalement se libérer de sa torpeur. Il se tourna d'un bond vers moi, les traits déformés par l'incompréhension.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? D'où tu sors avec tes histoires ? Et c'est qui ce Hergo ?

Je le foudroyai du regard, contrariée qu'il ne suive pas le plan, qu'il réduise tous mes efforts à néant, bien que mon histoire fût probablement vouée à l'échec dès les premières syllabes.

- Tais-toi, sifflai-je le plus silencieusement possible.

Il éclata d'un grand rire qui me glaça le sang avant de se tourner vers Link. Ce dernier se grattait la tête, ne comprenant plus du tout ce qui se passait.

- Tu ne me reconnais donc toujours pas, même après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ?

Je m'aperçus que même sa voix était changée, plus douce, plus… humaine ?

- C'est impossible ! Tu es mort ! s'écria alors Link, reconnaissant enfin le démon.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi vivant, sale vaurien ! Et tout ça, c'est de ta faute !

Link dégaina son épée, les yeux remplis d'une haine bestiale. Il ne s'agissait plus de l'épée céleste, à son plus grand désarroi, mais mon père lui en avait trouvé une autre, l'une des meilleures jamais conçues. On disait qu'elle pouvait fendre n'importe quelle matière, que sa lame était imprégnée d'une magie ancienne qui l'empêchait de s'émousser. Par contre, Ghirahim ne parut pas impressionné à la vue de cette arme magnifique, dangereuse et effilée. Malgré l'énorme danger qui s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur lui, il ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- Je vois que notre chère Fay t'a finalement abandonné. Quel dommage…

- Arrête de parler et prépare-toi à mourir pour de bon ! Cette fois, je m'assurerai que tu ne reviennes pas à la vie !

Ghirahim ricana doucement et se tourna vers moi.

- J'espère que vous ne teniez pas trop à cet insupportable garnement, parce que cette fois, il n'aura pas la chance de s'en sortir vivant.

- Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, je te jure que je te ferai subir les pires des souffrances, crachai-je avec hargne.

- Comme vous voudrez, ma Déesse, céda Ghirahim en s'agenouillant péniblement devant moi. Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, sa mort sera rapide et sans souffrance.

Était-il tombé sur la tête ? Comment comptait-il se défendre contre Link dans un état aussi pitoyable ? Il était si faible que ç'en faisait peine à voir. Je me tournai vers Link, bien décidée à mettre un terme à ce combat inutile.

- Link ! Ne fais pas ça ! Il est sans défense !

- Il doit mourir pour ce qu'il a fait ! Je ne le laisserai jamais te faire du mal une nouvelle fois ! s'écria-t-il en accélérant sa course.

Lorsqu'il fut à notre hauteur, il abattit aussitôt son épée sur le démon. Je fermai les yeux, dégoûtée par un spectacle aussi atroce. Je mis mes mains devant mon visage, comme un bouclier, pour me protéger des giclées de sang. Le silence se fit de nouveau, aussitôt brisé par un cri de désespoir. Je hurlais à m'en briser la voix, prise d'une telle douleur que je m'en pliai en deux.

Ce n'était pas moi qui avais poussé un tel cri. Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps. Les larmes coulaient en un flot continu sur mon visage, brouillant ma vision, à moins que ça n'ait été le sang de Ghirahim. Je me jetai sur le sol, prise d'une soudaine envie de mettre fin à mes jours. Je sentais la détresse d'Hylia. Sa peine déferlait sur moi comme une pluie de glaives. Il fallait que je quitte cette vie au plus vite. Comment avais-je pu laisser une telle chose se produire ?

- Hylia ?

- Elle a tellement mal, réussi-je à articuler entre deux sanglots.

Tout d'un coup, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas la voix de Link qui m'avait interpellée. De toute façon, jamais il n'avait utilisé le nom de la Déesse pour me désigner. Comment était-ce possible ? J'ouvris de grands yeux stupéfaits, n'arrivant pas à croire ce que je voyais.

Ghirahim tenait la lame de Link fermement dans sa main. Sa peau était restée mystérieusement intacte. Il se releva avec lenteur, les yeux toujours rivés dans ma direction.

- Tu es toujours aussi stupide, peut-être encore plus qu'avant. Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à me protéger, alors que tout est de ma faute ?

- Je… Je ne comprends pas…

- Réponds-moi ! rugit-il en jetant avec emportement l'épée vers Link. Ce dernier l'esquiva de justesse, manquant de peu de se faire empaler dans un arbre.

Je me mis à sangloter doucement, sans comprendre pourquoi les paroles de Ghirahim m'atteignaient à ce point. Tout de même, je me sentais beaucoup mieux depuis que je savais qu'il n'avait rien. Une vague de soulagement se propageait dans mon corps, en même temps qu'un dégoût profond pour l'homme qui se tenait devant moi. Je reprenais peu à peu le contrôle de mon corps, à mon plus grand contentement. La Déesse Hylia s'était enfin apaisée, reprenant sa place au plus profond de mon esprit. Je la savais par contre prête à intervenir aussitôt la prochaine fois que Ghirahim se trouverait en danger. Je regrettais une fois encore d'avoir été mêlée à cette aventure. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour retrouver ma vie d'avant, heureuse à Célesbourg avec mon ami d'enfance.

Link s'empressa d'aller récupérer son épée, qui était profondément enfoncée dans un grand chêne. Il dut avoir recours à plusieurs essais avant de la faire sortir. À présent, il regardait Ghirahim avec une pointe de crainte, mêlée d'une frustration grandissante. Il s'élança de nouveau dans sa direction, arme au poing.

- Les humains sont des créatures tellement prévisibles. Donnez-leurs un ennemi et ils s'acharneront sur lui jusqu'à leurs propre mort, ne se doutant pas une seconde que tous leurs efforts étaient voués à l'échec.

- Tais-toi !

Link dirigea énergiquement son épée vers les côtes du démon. Ghirahim l'évita aisément, agile malgré ses blessures. Sa lame fendit l'air une nouvelle fois, tranchant un bout d'étoffe au passage, mais n'atteignant toujours pas son adversaire.

- Tu as beaucoup de chance, Link. Si la Déesse Hylia n'était pas là, je n'aurais pas hésité un instant à te tuer.

Alors qu'il évitait un nouvel assaut, le visage de Ghirahim se tordit de douleur. Un faux mouvement avait rouvert ses blessures. Au dernier moment, il attrapa la lame de Link et l'enfonça profondément dans le torse du héros, manquant de peu son cœur. Link s'agenouilla face à lui, le visage livide. Retirer l'épée de son corps aurait pu s'avérer très dangereux. En effet, cette dernière se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres de ses organes internes. De plus, l'hémorragie aurait été presque impossible à contrôler. Jamais il n'aurait voulu en finir comme ça. N'ayant plus d'arme pour se battre, il devait donc s'avouer vaincu.

Je retins mon souffle, guettant le prochain mouvement du démon. Ghirahim ricana de nouveau, mais sa voix était maintenant secouée par la douleur.

- Comment se sent-on lorsqu'on est si près de la mort ?

- Tu devrais le savoir, démon…

- C'est une sensation tellement mystérieuse. Je l'ai ressentie à de nombreuses reprises, espérant chaque fois que la mort finirait par m'emporter. Elle m'a toujours laissé tomber, m'interdisant à tout jamais l'accès au repos éternel.

Link glissa sur le côté, la respiration sifflante. Je me jetai sur lui, prenant son visage entre mes mains. Il était secoué par la douleur et tentais désespérément de retirer la lame qui le transperçait. Je l'en empêchait, submergeant son visage de larmes. J'étais si impuissante, si inutile que j'en étais dégoûtée.

- Sache que quoi que tu aies fait, tu ne pouvais rien contre moi, Link. Sans l'épée céleste, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un humain ordinaire. Aucune lame ne peut me blesser, souffla Ghirahim en se remettant difficilement sur ses pieds.

Link acquiesça gravement de la tête. Son teint était plus blanc que la neige.

- Je m'en rappellerai, lâcha-t-il avant de s'évanouir, inondant peu à peu mes vêtements et mes mains de son sang.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Laissez-moi une review s'il vous plaît ! :)<em>


	5. Chapitre V

_À la demande d'une de mes lectrices, ce chapitre se fera selon le point de vue de nul autre que le grand Link ! Merci encore pour vos reviews !_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre V<em>**

- Zelda ? appelai-je faiblement.

Aucune réponse.

_Elle doit encore être au chevet de Ghirahim_, fulminai-je.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle tenait tant à sauver ce satané démon, surtout après ce qu'il m'avait fait. J'avais bien failli y laisser ma peau après tout. En fait, j'avais eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas mourir sur le champ, le cœur empalé dans ma propre épée ou bien vidé de mon sang après de longues minutes d'agonie. Je remerciai le ciel de m'avoir laissé encore une fois la vie sauve. Mais sans les bons soins de Zelda, je n'aurais pas encore été vivant à l'heure qu'il est.

Zelda m'avait raconté que, quelques minutes après mon évanouissement, elle avait laissé Ghirahim seul et m'avait traîné jusqu'à la maison. Je me doutais bien que le démon ne devait pas se trouver loin derrière, mais j'étais heureux de savoir que j'avais encore un peu d'importance à ses yeux. Par contre, à la première occasion, j'avais bien l'intention de mettre les choses au clair avec elle. De quel droit un démon s'était-il installé sous notre toit ?

- Dès que je serai sorti de ce lit, il paiera pour tout, me promis-je en serrant les couvertures de mes poings.

Après la défaite de l'Avatar du Néant, Zelda et moi nous étions installés dans une petite maison située tout près du Temple du Sceau. Nous découvrîmes plus tard qu'il s'agissait en fait de la maison d'Impa. Zelda en avait eu le cœur brisé, elle qui avait été si proche de la Sheikah. Elle avait aussitôt érigé un petit monument dans l'arrière-cour à la mémoire de sa grande amie. Elle m'avait également révélé que la Déesse Hylia lui confiait de nombreuses visions concernant Impa, sans qu'elle n'arrive à les comprendre complètement. De plus, depuis l'arrivée de Ghirahim, les cauchemars peuplaient la plupart de ses nuits. Cloué à mon lit depuis plusieurs jours, je ne pouvais rien faire pour la rassurer, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter ma haine à l'égard du démon.

- Tu m'as appelé, demanda Zelda en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Je me sortis aussitôt de mes rêveries et me tournai vers elle un peu trop brusquement. Une grimace de douleur me tordit le visage et elle s'empressa de me venir en aide. D'une main d'experte, elle enleva le bandage qui me couvrait le torse et s'empressa de désinfecter la plaie, comme elle l'avait fait de si nombreuses fois ces derniers jours. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle mit aussitôt en place un second bandage. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux depuis quelques temps, mais il allait encore falloir que j'attende un peu avant de pouvoir me déplacer seul dans la maison.

- Merci, la remerciai-je alors qu'elle replaçait les bandages dans un petit coffret en bois.

- Pas de problème, me dit-elle en souriant. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ?

Je lui rendis son sourire, plus heureux que jamais malgré mon piètre état. Je ne pris pas la peine de lui rappeler que c'était à cause d'elle si je me retrouvais dans une telle situation.

_Pas la peine de mettre de l'huile sur le feu... pour l'instant._

Elle déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et disparut dans le couloir qui menait à la cuisine et au salon. Je soupirai de contentement. Après toutes ces années d'espérance, je pouvais enfin proclamer que Zelda était mienne. Mon regard se perdit dans les rainures du plafond, la tête remplie de douces rêveries. Après quelques minutes, Zelda réapparut dans la chambre, les bras chargés d'un lourd couvert qu'elle mit aussitôt devant moi. Le fumet de la fameuse soupe de la Citrouille Perchée m'emplit les narines et fit gronder mon estomac.

- Hergo est venu m'en apporter ce matin. Bien entendu, je ne l'ai pas laissé entrer. Qu'aurait-il dit lorsqu'il t'aurait vu dans cet état ?

Je me renfrognai aussitôt. Je détestais qu'elle parle de moi de cette façon. Je me sentais si impuissant. Encore une fois, j'avais échoué. Je n'avais pas su la protéger de Ghirahim. Cette seule pensée me mettait hors de moi.

- Je m'excuse, ajouta-t-elle aussitôt, consciente de son erreur.

- Ce n'est rien. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Ce n'est un secret pour personne…

Zelda hésita quelques instants, choisissant bien ses mots.

- Non ! Tu as été admirable ! Sans toi, je ne serais plus de ce monde. Sans toi, la race humaine aurait été anéantie par l'Avatar du Néant…

- Je parlais de mon dernier combat contre Ghirahim, celui où il m'a battu sur toute la ligne...

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, continuant à me complimenter, le ton gai et léger.

- Grâce à toi, la paix est enfin revenue sur cette terre ! Je suis certaine que de nombreuses personnes viendront bientôt nous rejoindre ici...

- Alors pourquoi ne suis-je même pas capable de venir à bout de sa stupide épée ? m'écriai-je, sans tenir compte de sa dernière affirmation.

J'avais parlé un peu plus durement que je ne l'avais voulu. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir déjà élevé la voix contre Zelda. Cette dernière se tut, baissant ses grands yeux bleus vers le sol. Elle se tordit les mains et évita mon regard, qui se faisait de plus en plus insistant. Après quelques instants, elle reprit la parole, hésitante :

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Il semble qu'il ait de nouveaux pouvoirs...

- Il était beaucoup plus faible qu'auparavant ! m'écriai-je sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase.

Elle sursauta, probablement déconcertée par mon emportement soudain. Il était extrêmement rare que je succombe à de tels élans d'indignation.

- Et maintenant que j'y pense, continuai-je, chaque fois que je l'aie rencontré, il ne s'est pas battu avec toute l'envergure de ses pouvoirs. Il me laissait le vaincre à tous les coups, après s'être bien amusé à mes dépends ! Je n'étais qu'une source de divertissement pour lui, pas un véritable adversaire !

Je sentais que Zelda commençait elle aussi à perdre patience, sans doute agacée par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Même lorsque nous étions encore à l'école de chevalerie, elle détestait lorsque je doutais de moi-même. Elle voulait tant que je réussisse, que je sois aussi exceptionnel que je l'étais à ses yeux.

- Alors, comment expliques-tu le fait que tu l'aies battu à plate couture juste avant de terrasser l'Avatar du Néant ? Il a sans doute trouvé très amusant de se faire donner une bonne raclée, non ? s'énerva-t-elle en faisait de grands gestes avec les bras.

- J'ai eu de la chance ! ripostai-je.

Elle pointa son index vers moi, l'autre main fermement appuyée sur sa hanche. Une image de ma mère me vint aussitôt à l'esprit. Combien de fois m'avait-elle ordonné de descendre de mon Célestrier, aux heures les plus tardives de la nuit. Une vague de nostalgie me submergea, mais Zelda reprit aussitôt ses assauts.

- Ce n'était pas de la chance ! Tu es l'élu de la Déesse après tout ! Seul toi, parmi tous les habitants de Célesbourg, étais en mesure de venir à bout de Ghirahim. Et pas seulement de ce démon, mais aussi de nul autre que l'Avatar du Néant !

C'est à ce moment précis que je perdis le contrôle de la situation. Je sentais la colère monter en moi comme la lave jaillissait d'un volcan.

- Et bien, tu diras à ta chère Déesse qu'elle s'est totalement trompée dans le choix de son héros. En fait, elle aurait dû faire sa sale besogne elle-même, au lieu de mettre tout ça sur le dos d'un soi-disant héros !

Zelda me contempla avec horreur, complètement sous le choc. Moi-même je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais de déclarer. Bien que cette pensée m'ait maintes fois effleurée l'esprit, aux heures les plus sombres de mon périple sur la terre ferme, jamais je ne l'avais réellement pensée, et encore moins affirmée devant la Déesse en personne.

- Alors, c'est moi qui aurais dû venir toute seule à bout de Ghirahim et de l'Avatar du Néant ? Est-ce bien ce que tu es en train de me dire ?

- Tu t'aurais probablement amouraché de ce stupide démon de toute façon, sans même prendre la peine de te défendre ! m'empressai-je de riposter, vidant enfin mon sac.

- Le Link que je connais n'aurait jamais dit de telles absurdités ! s'écria-t-elle, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

La colère me consumait complètement à présent. Étai-je vraiment jaloux de Ghirahim ? Peut-être bien que oui. Et d'ailleurs, pour quelles autres raisons Zelda aurait-elle accepté de lui venir en aide, si ce n'était pas parce qu'elle tenait quelques doux sentiments à son égard.

Zelda baissa aussitôt le ton, voyant bien que j'étais sur le point d'exploser. Bien que je sente encore la colère vibrer dans sa voix, je vis qu'elle faisait de grands efforts pour garder son calme.

- Link, tu sais très bien que j'aurais fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour renvoyer Ghirahim là d'où il venait, si j'avais été à ta place. J'aurais donné ma vie, moi-aussi, si c'était toi qui avais été emporté par cette tornade, continua-t-elle doucement, la voix submergée par l'émotion.

- Alors, pourquoi tu ne le laisse pas crever maintenant ? crachai-je, à un tel point furieux que même ma voix m'en parut changée.

Sans rajouter un mot, Zelda empoigna le couvert et les ustensiles et se précipita hors de la pièce, claquant avec force la porte derrière elle. Je l'entendis s'éloigner à grands pas vers la cuisine, où elle lâcha les plats dans l'évier dans un grand fracas de vaisselles brisée. Ma rage disparut presque aussitôt. C'était comme si je me réveillais après un long sommeil sans rêve.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ? marmonnai-je en me couvrant le visage des mains.

Mon esprit était encore brouillé par les récents évènements, la jalousie continuait à me tordre l'estomac. Je m'évoquai pour la millième fois la future mort de Ghirahim. Une mort lente et douloureuse que je lui donnerai de mes propres mains. Cette pensée me donna froid dans le dos, mais jamais plus je ne lui donnerais l'occasion de faire du mal à ma Zelda. Jamais plus.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! <em>

_Laissez-moi une review s'il vous plaît !_

_À la prochaine !_


	6. Chapitre VI

___Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre VI<strong>_

Hylia entra en trombe dans la minuscule chambre et me mit un bol de liquide brûlant sous le nez. D'après son expression, je devinai que ce n'était pas le moment de lui annoncer que j'en avais assez de sa soupe. Le goût était presque aussi repoussant que son allure. Depuis que je m'étais installé chez les deux Hyliens, la soupe avait été au menu tous les jours. J'avais dès lors douté des talents culinaires de la Déesse, bien que je la soupçonnais de cuisiner une telle horreur spécialement pour moi. Je pris néanmoins le bol entre mes mains et la remerciai sans enthousiasme.

- Attention, c'est très chaud, m'avertit-elle.

Depuis quelques jours, Hylia n'était plus aussi froide ni aussi distante avec moi, me laissant croire que la Déesse prenait de plus en plus de place dans l'esprit de l'adolescente. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas possible. Cela déclenchait tout de même un étrange sentiment en moi. Comment les humains appelaient-ils cela déjà ? La culpabilité ? Je mis aussitôt cette pensée de côté, me replongeant dans l'analyse de l'épais bouillon où flottaient ici et là quelques morceaux de légumes qui m'étaient tout à fait inconnus, s'il s'agissait bien de légumes. Je pris une minuscule bouchée, réprimant une grimace de dégoût, et mis aussitôt le bol de côté. Je remarquai que la Déesse m'examinait avec intérêt.

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme si j'étais l'homme de ta vie ? lâchai-je avec un soupçon de mauvaise humeur, la faim qui me tenaillait l'estomac me rendant plus susceptible qu'à l'ordinaire.

Elle détourna le regard, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Je souris avec satisfaction. J'avais toujours autant de plaisir à mettre les gens mal à l'aise. Link avait eu maintes fois affaire avec ce comportement de ma part.

À mon grand étonnement, elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Elle était aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait, mais c'était tout de même la première fois qu'elle prenait autant ses aises lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que moi.

- Avant de vous retrouver dans la forêt, est-ce vrai que vous n'étiez pas vraiment... humain ?

Comment avait-elle réussi à manquer un détail aussi important ? Bien sûr que je n'étais pas humain ! Mais je me tournai tout de même vers elle, soudain intéressé par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

Une conversation. C'était probablement la première je tenais avec Hylia depuis de nombreuses années. Ses yeux céruléens me fixaient à présent avec insistance, en attente d'une réponse.

- Alors, tu es prête à savoir ce qu'Hylia t'as toujours caché à mon sujet ? demandai-je, conscient que je m'aventurais en terrain dangereux.

Elle hocha fébrilement de la tête. Sans plus penser aux conséquences que de telles informations pourraient apportées, je commençai aussitôt mon récit, l'histoire d'Hylia.

- En fait, pendant plusieurs années, je dirais même quelques millénaires, je n'étais pas vraiment _vivant_. Comme tu le sais sans doute déjà, on me surnommait le _Monarque Démoniaque_. Techniquement, un démon ne possède pas d'âme, donc ne vit pas, commençai-je.

- Mais comment se fait-il que vous le soyez maintenant ? Comment vous êtes-vous transformé en humain ?

- Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas toujours été un démon, lâchai-je d'un air mystérieux.

Je vis qu'encore une fois, j'avais piqué sa curiosité. Peut-être n'en pouvait-elle plus d'avoir ainsi été laissée dans l'ignorance par Hylia. Peut-être souhaitait-elle enfin mettre au clair l'étrange empathie qu'elle avait pour moi, bien malgré elle. Je voyais dans ses yeux les effets qu'avaient eus la trahison de la Déesse sur elle, les sentiments contradictoires qu'elle avait à mon égard à cause d'elle. Zelda aurait tout fait pour se débarrasser de moi, mais étant dans l'incapacité de le faire, elle voulait saisir ce qui lui échappait, ce que la déesse l'empêchait de comprendre.

Je me rendis alors compte que jamais la Déesse ne m'avait paru aussi lointaine. À présent, Zelda était toujours en parfait contrôle d'elle-même. La seule fois où j'avais cru apercevoir Hylia, c'était lorsque qu'elle m'avait cru mort, lorsque Link avait abattu sa lame sur moi. Elle s'était alors déchaînée dans le corps de la jeune fille, hurlant son mal et faisant déferler un flot continu de larmes sur l'hypocrite que j'étais. Une nouvelle vague de culpabilité m'inonda. _Quel sentiment étrange…_

- Il y a très longtemps, j'étais aussi humain que Link et toi, un Hylien, à vrai dire, comme la plupart des habitants d'Hyrule.

- Hyrule ? répéta-t-elle, comme si le nom lui était familier.

- Oui, Hyrule. Nous nous y trouvons en ce moment même, bien que personne ne connaisse ces terres sous ce nom, à présent. Hyrule a été nommé ainsi en l'honneur de la Déesse Hylia.

Les traits de Zelda s'assombrirent. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait toujours pas avoué, je savais qu'elle en avait assez d'être la marionnette de la Déesse. Mais l'adolescente ne l'aurait jamais révélé à Link, après tout ce qu'il avait risqué pour la sauver.

- Zelda, commençai-je.

Cette dernière me contempla avec surprise. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de m'entendre prononcer son véritable nom. En fait, j'avais finalement compris qu'elle n'était pas vraiment la Déesse, donc que je ne m'adressais pas réellement à l'Hylia que j'avais connue. La Déesse ne se manifesterait qu'en cas de d'extrême nécessité, et puisque je n'avais plus rien à craindre pour ma vie, elle s'était évanouie quelque part au plus profond de l'esprit de Zelda.

- Je vais te raconter l'histoire d'Hylia, chuchotai-je.

Les yeux de Zelda étaient à présent illuminés par la curiosité. Je pris une position plus confortable et elle se détendit elle aussi quelque peu, restant tout de même sur ses gardes. Sachant que j'allais sans doute le regretter plus tard, je commençai mon récit, ma gorge se serrant légèrement aux souvenirs de cette époque où je n'étais encore qu'un simple humain.

_C'était le premier soir d'automne, alors que les feuilles avaient déjà pris une teinte orangée et se laissaient tomber en vrilles gracieuses jusqu'au sol. La terre gelée craquait sous les pieds de la jeune fille, l'empêchant de jouer à son jeu préféré, soit la confection de tartes de boue. Elle rentra chez-elle, déçue, mais souriante à l'idée que bientôt, une nappe blanche et fraîche allait s'étendre sur les plaines d'Hyrule. Remettant ses trouvailles de la journée dans ses poches, elle se dirigea vers une petite chaumière en bois, submergée par les plantes grimpantes et la mousse. Un feu pétillait joyeusement dans l'âtre et un doux parfum lui provenait de la cuisine, où sa mère s'affairait à la confection du repas du soir._

_À cette époque, je n'avais jamais adressé la parole à la fillette, et je ne le ferais pas pendant encore de nombreuses années. C'était bien dommage, car avoir une amie en ces temps difficiles n'aurait pas été de refus. Mais je ne faisais que l'observer de loin, rongé par l'envie de lui parler, d'être moi aussi un enfant comme les autres. Si je l'avais pu, j'aurais exploré la forêt et aurais confectionné des tartes de boue à ses côtés, sans me soucier de ce que le lendemain apporterait. J'enviais son insouciance, la vie parfaite qu'elle menait entourée des gens qui l'aimaient._

_Par contre, la petite fille n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Déjà, de la fumée s'échappait par grande bouffée dans l'air frisquet de la soirée, engloutissant peu à peu la demeure et la forêt qui l'entourait. De ma fenêtre entrouverte, je ne pouvais que humer l'odeur de l'incendie, hors de portée du danger._

_- M'sieur Kato ! Il y a le feu à la maison des Ôta ! m'écriai-je en pointant du doigt le brasier, qui s'était propagé jusqu'au toit de la chaumière en un temps record._

_Aucune réponse. Le vieil homme était encore sous les effets de l'alcool et serait incapable de bouger son immense panse jusqu'au lendemain matin. Il me grognerait alors d'aller lui chercher une nouvelle bouteille de saké et se replongerait aussitôt dans sa torpeur d'ivrogne. Je reportai mon regard vers le logis, à présent totalement à la merci des flammes. Une épaisse fumée s'élevait dans le ciel, reflétant les derniers rayons du soleil._

_De petits pas vifs se firent entendre venant de la cave. Le visage sévère de Madame Kato m'apparut aussitôt et elle s'approcha de la fenêtre où j'étais posté. Un large sourire se forma alors sur ses lèvres, m'emplissant comme toujours d'un dégoût profond pour cette femme, pour ma propre mère. J'avais bien souvent des doutes sur notre lien de parenté. Je ne ressemblais en rien à cette femme aux traits autoritaires et à la tignasse d'un noir profond strié de mèches grises. En fait, mes parents ne m'avaient jamais traité comme un fils, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer mes soupçons._

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? me questionna-t-elle, les flammes dansantes se reflétant dans ses yeux jaunes._

_J'eus un haut-le-cœur. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle se réjouir à la vue d'une telle tragédie ? Je pensai à la petite fille, étouffant à l'intérieur de sa propre maison, prisonnière de la fournaise qui s'était magiquement formée en quelques secondes._

_- La maison a commencé à brûler il y a à peine quelques minutes. Par contre, je n'ai jamais vu un feu se propager aussi rapidement. Il est… surnaturel._

_- Quel dommage. J'aimais bien les Ôta. Il était si facile de leur subtiliser n'importe quoi. Des gens vraiment naïfs, ceux-là, siffla-t-elle en ricanant._

_Encore une fois, je fus dégoûté par cette femme, si mince qu'une brise aurait pu la briser en deux. N'avait-elle pas la moindre intention de venir en aide à nos voisins ? Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, après tout. Mais Madame Kato n'était plus qu'une vieille chipie qui n'en avait rien à faire si les Ôta étaient brûlés vifs ou non. J'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'elle en était heureuse, qu'elle se réjouissait de voir un autre de ses voisins périr. Depuis quelques années, de nombreuses personnes étaient mortes de façon mystérieuse, sans qu'on sache ce qu'il leur était arrivé._

_- Il faut faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! m'écriai-je, conscient que quoi que je dise ou fasse, jamais mes mentors ne me laisseraient quitter cette maison avant que la lune ne soit haute dans le ciel._

_Je ne pouvais que regarder, qu'être spectateur de cet affreux spectacle. Madame Kato me flanqua une gifle derrière le crâne et reporta son attention sur le brasier._

_- Ne dis pas de bêtises, sale gosse ! vociféra-t-elle._

_Je me frottai l'arrière de la tête en maudissant cette vieille mégère, rêvant une fois de plus de m'échapper de cette demeure repoussante, où l'odeur des rats morts qui peuplaient nos murs devenait plus forte chaque jour, chaque instant de ma soumission._

_Peu à peu, les flammes s'évanouirent et la fumée se dissipa dans la nuit. Le spectacle terminé, Madame Kato disparue dans la cave, sans toutefois oublier de me rappeler que je devrais partir d'une minute à l'autre. J'enfilai une mince veste rapiécée à plusieurs endroits et plaçai mon sac par-dessus mon épaule. Sans regarder derrière-moi, je m'enfui de la sinistre demeure pour me délecter de quelques heures de liberté, serrant mon corps chétif entre mes bras pour me protéger du froid mordant de la nuit._

_Je me dirigeai aussitôt vers les ruines de la maison qui, une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt, se tenait encore debout au milieu des arbres. Je retournai du pied quelques briques noircies par la fumée, mais ne trouvai rien ayant de la valeur. Je continuai mes recherches pendant encore quelques minutes, tombant avec horreur sur deux corps calcinés. Tous deux étaient trop grands pour être celui de la petite fille. Une vague de soulagement me submergea. Peut-être avait-elle réussi à s'échapper du brasier, même si ses chances étaient minimes et que je m'attendais à tout moment à tomber sur son cadavre noirci par les flammes._

_Dans la main de la mère, je décelai un objet brillant, bien qu'il soit lui aussi presque entièrement recouvert par la suie. Mettant de côté mon dégoût, je le retirai de la poigne rigide de la défunte et l'essuyai pour qu'il retrouve son allure étincelant. C'était un magnifique bracelet en or, le plus beau que j'aie vu de ma courte vie. Ne sachant pas lire, je ne pus déchiffrer les inscriptions qui s'entremêlaient sur sa surface lisse et brillante. Je le plaçai avec précaution dans la poche intérieure de ma veste. Les Kato n'auraient pas la chance de mettre leurs doigts crasseux sur un bien aussi précieux. Mon trésor en poche, je me dirigeai aussitôt vers la ville, avec la certitude que finalement, jamais je ne connaîtrais le nom de la jeune fille._

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? s'exclama Zelda, voyant que je m'étais arrêté de parler.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, répondis-je. Mais pour le moment, j'aimerais que tu m'apportes quelque chose de comestible à manger, lâchai-je en m'allongeant sur le dos, croisant mes bras derrière ma tête.

- Vous pouvez toujours rêver ! C'est pas en me racontant des histoires touchantes que vous allez vous sauver de cette soupe. C'est mon père qui me l'a apporté il y a quelques semaines et ce serait bien dommage de la gaspiller.

Sur ces paroles, elle disparut dans le couloir, me laissant seul avec le bouillon écœurant qui représentait maintenant ma seule chance de ne pas mourir de faim.

* * *

><p><em>Laissez-moi une review s'il vous plaît ! ^^<em>


End file.
